I Would Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You
by xIWantItAllx
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are sisters who hate each other. But will a tragedy bring them together? Gabpay friendship, Ryella and Troypay
1. Trailer

Italics- Actions

Regular- Talking

Bold- Voice Over

**They were sister's who hated each other.**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay at home arguing_

"Why can't you just stay out of my business?!!!" Sharpay Screamed

"Because it's my life mission to annoy you." Came from Gabriella.

**Everybody gave up hope on trying to get them to be nice.**

_Shows Taylor talking to Gabriella in the Chemistry Lab_

"You guys are sisters, whether you like it or not. Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's little miss perfect. God, I wish she wasn't my sister."

_Shows Troy talking to Sharpay in the Theater_

"Why don't you and Gabriella get along?"

"She always has to out do me in everything I do and I hate that."

**But when a tragedy strikes**

_Show's Sharpay driving while talking to Gabriella on the phone_

"Gabby, I told you that I didn't mean to spill my soda on you. Troy hit my hand and caused me to hit the bottle. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right, I bet you did it on purpose."

_Shows Sharpay's car smashed on the side of the road, Sharpay slowly loosing consciousness._

**Will one of them realize how much they need the other one?**

_Shows Gabriella sitting next to an unconscious Sharpay in a hospital room, crying._

"Please Shar, wake up. Come on, I can't loose you."

_Shows Gabriella crying in Taylor's arms_

"I can't loose her. She's my sister and it may not seem this way but I love her and I need her."

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"Why can't you admit to yourself that you're jealous of me?"

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"Shar, I'm sorry for every mean thing that I have ever said to you. I'm so glad you're okay."

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"Personally, I think the two of you are ridiculous. But I'm going to be the good boyfriend and stay out of it."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Gabby, you're my best friend but so is Sharpay. You can't make me choose."

**And More In**

"I love you more then anything."

"You really are my best friend."

**I Would Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You**


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Sharpay Evens: the definition of perfect. At least to the student body at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Not only is she dating the caption of the basketball team and hottie superbomb, Troy Bolton, but she also is president of the drama club and is an honor roll student. To most people, perfect is an understatement.

Gabriella Montez: Sharpay's sister. She the complete opposite of Sharpay. She doesn't have a boyfriend, she's not president of any club, and the students of East High only know her through Sharpay. The one thing that she's good at is pushing Sharpay's buttons and getting on her nerves.

Neither one of these girls likes the other one and they hate the fact that they are even somewhat related. Right now you guys are probably asking how they can be sisters and have different last names. Well it all starts when Sarah Carter was dating Vance Evens. They were so in love that after 4 months of dating, they got married at 20. A year later, when Sarah found out she was pregnant, Vance filed for a divorce and left her to take care of little Sharpay. Two months later, she met Carlos Montez. He was widowed father of little Gabriella Montez. When the girls were about one, the two got married. Ever since they could talk, the two hated each other. And as they got older, the hating only got worst.

_At 4 years old:_

"_Gabby, give me back my toy!" Sharpay yelled._

"_No, it's mine and I never said you could play with it." Gabriella shot back._

"_If you don't give it back, I'll hit you."_

"_You hit like a girl."_

_Then the two girls are having an all out brawl._

_At 10 years old:_

"_Sharpay, why do you always have to be the best?" _

"_Because I am the best."_

"_Ugh, I hate you."_

"_Love you too, __**sis**__."_

_At 15 years old:_

"_I can't believe you went out with Troy Bolton, after knowing that I like him."_

"_Hey, he asked me out and I said yes."_

"_You can never let me have one thing, can you?"_

"_Um, nope."_

* * *

_oaky so here's the prolouge. i know it's really bad but the story will be better (i hope) so yeah reviews are greatly apprecited and i will love you for life if you review. it's not that hard._


End file.
